<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plenty Wooed by Curlsandcollege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906312">Plenty Wooed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlsandcollege/pseuds/Curlsandcollege'>Curlsandcollege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their New Faerghus Repression [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and self hatred sandwich, Fluff though, Humor, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Post canon, awkward wedding traditions, don't forget the self sabotage, just sylvain things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlsandcollege/pseuds/Curlsandcollege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At breakfast the morning after Felix and Annette's wedding Sylvain has an awkward conversation explaining the full extent of Faerghus wedding traditions to Dimitri. In front of all of the former Blue Lions. </p><p>It's definitely not him acting out because Dorothea is there. He'd never do that, Dorothea is happy to sleep with him, she just doesn't love him enough to marry him. </p><p>Who'd be stupid and self sabotaging enough to do that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Their New Faerghus Repression [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>That Old Faerghus Repression</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plenty Wooed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to "Being Fair" </p><p>Not essential reading- but hey check it out. </p><p>Sylvain, self sabotaging? In my fandom?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life rarely afforded Sylvain the luxury of waking up next to someone. Softness, the simple act of letting his guard down enough to simply exist alongside someone… He had been <em> intimate </em> plenty of times, but <em> intimacy? </em>A rare occurrence. </p><p> </p><p>On a practical level there were space concerns. He grew taller than most of his friends in his teens and filled out with muscle in his twenties.  He had spent most of the past 7 years in single beds or easily packed bedrolls that could barely fit his own frame. Then there were the more Sylvain specific issues. Felix had stopped sharing beds with him long before he outgrew his clinginess, complaining that Sylvain threw the blankets off even in the dead of winter. One girl at the officers academy who was small enough to squeeze into his side and stubbornly attempt to stay the night had <em> shrieked </em> when she woke up in a puddle of his sweat the next morning. The next time they fucked she left right away. He didn’t blame her. </p><p> </p><p>Dorothea once referred to him as a <em> hostile sleeper </em> from the way he thrashed and kicked his way through the night. But she had laughed and smoothed back his hair and asked if he wanted to talk about his dream. She didn’t mind the way his body radiated heat. <em> “I get cold, you’re comfortable </em> .” She didn’t complain about his uncanny ability to soak through his sheets. <em> “Sweat is the fifth grossest body fluid, I’ve had worse.” </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She was a trooper, his Dorothea. </p><p> </p><p><em> His </em> . Well maybe not. Not according to her. He shouldn’t have expected or let himself hope that she would be willing to tie herself to him. Life had taught him early on that there was no love without conditions.<br/>
<br/>
And the condition with Dorothea was that she saw right through him. She claimed she liked him anyway. He knew that he checked all of her superficial boxes, he was wealthy with a title. Hell, he was Crested- which was enough for most women. He even had some extra perks, he was handsome, he was good in bed. He was smart if he let himself try.<br/>
<br/>
He loved her. He really loved her. </p><p> </p><p>Not in the way he usually loved people where he wanted to consume them. Sylvain’s love was all encompassing, he wanted someone’s full attention and became obsessed until his feelings were returned. His affection burned bright and hot- his passions waning the more time the person spent with him. Consistency made him jumpy, vulnerability made him leave. He fell in love at first sight, and out just as quickly. </p><p> </p><p>The way he loved Dorothea was different. The first time they went to dinner they talked about art of all things and she teased him for his taste in Opera being <em> embarrassingly, painfully masculine </em> . She knocked on his door when the stress of everything became too much. He was a distraction for her, fun for conversation, fun to remind both of them their bodies could be used for something other than violent destruction.  Months passed and he was waiting for the day he started to become bored, but he never did. He slept with a handful of other people, but always found himself looking forward to the next time she’d give him the time of day.<br/>
<br/>
Near the end of the war they had slid into something resembling monogamy and rather than chafe it felt comforting. She felt comforting. </p><p> </p><p>Dorothea was stunning. She was smart and calculating and just a little mean in a way that made his knees weak. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to thrive and feel safe. He wanted to give her the security she was so frightened to lose. He could. They were good for each other.<br/>
<br/>
But she didn’t love him- who could blame her really? </p><p> </p><p>As his thoughts started circling the blackened core of self hatred, Sylvain felt movement on the other side of the bed. <em> Right </em>. Dorothea had rolled until she was fully wrapped in the thick blankets, and was now struggling to get herself free. </p><p><br/>
“You need help?” he asked quietly<br/>
<br/>
The blankets muffled her reply.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain reached over and pulled at the corner of blanket, loosening its grip. Dorothea wriggled her arms out in a way that wasn’t necessarily graceful but was incredibly cute. </p><p> </p><p>She reveled in her freedom for a moment before shrieking “Holy shit it’s cold in here! I can see my breath.”<br/>
<br/>
“You're being dramatic Thea”<br/>
<br/>
“Always. But wow. Get over here, I keep you around for one reason.”<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain didn’t have to be told twice, he crawled across the bed and wrapped his body around her. She had gotten dressed again at some point during the night. Pity.<br/>
<br/>
“My sparkling personality?” he teased, eyes glinting. She was so cute in this light. Her hair was a disaster, she’d be so mad about it later.<br/>
<br/>
“Your giant sweaty body” She deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>“So you’re keeping me around huh?” He asked softly, reaching for her. <em> Stupid. </em> He shouldn’t ask about that. He knew in his gut that he was pushing on a fresh wound. More his than hers, she’s the one who had turned him down.<br/>
<br/>
She hummed merrily, “I’m considering it. You have work to do.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> Work </em> . His fatal flaw.<br/>
<br/>
She wanted him to write to her, visit her. Delay gratification. Prove he wasn’t the philandering good-for-nothing he had spent years projecting. Becoming.<br/>
<br/>
“I will woo you, just you wait. You’re going to be sick of me.”<br/>
<br/>
Dorthea gave him one of her piercing looks. The ones that made Sylvain feel exposed as she evaluated his emotional state. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m plenty wooed. I like <em> you </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
He smiled at her, it was silly how the littlest bit of praise made his stomach flip. Dorothea was a talker, but not much of a flatterer. If she complimented you, she meant it.<br/>
<br/>
For a moment they laid together in the gigantic guest bed Sylvain had been given in Fraldarius manor. This is what he wanted. This was the thing that he could do with Dorothea and no one else. No pretense or pressure, just existing side by side.<br/>
<br/>
Dorothea’s stomach gurgled loudly and she pulled the blankets up to cover her head, blushing. The ball the night before had been heavy on spirits, but food had stopped being served far before the party ended.<br/>
<br/>
“What are the chances we can find something to eat?” she asked, peeking at the slowly rising sun through the window.<br/>
<br/>
“High. There’s a breakfast for close friends this morning. Too much politicking last night, not enough friends seeing friends.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. You’ll bring me some food?”<br/>
<br/>
“No Thea, you’re invited.” </p><p> </p><p>Not technically true- but he knew full well Dimitri planned to bring Marianne so… Annette wouldn’t have it in her to ask anyone to leave. He had never been the <em> ask forgiveness </em> type anyway.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Breakfast was served in the sitting room in Felix and Annette’s apartments. It was a sweet idea on Annette’s part, definitely more private than the reception the night before. However, Sylvain would put money that the new Duchess Fraldarius spilled something within the hour.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain banged on the ornate door, announcing himself loudly, “Good morning! I am hungry and coming in! With Dorothea who is also hungry! Take your time! I’ll help myself!” </p><p> </p><p>Dorothea laughed as Sylvain opened the door, “Having flashbacks?”<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain was glad that in the light of day Dorothea could laugh about his First Man responsibilities. She had been horrified when he told her that Faerghus weddings required a <em>consummation</em> <em>witness. </em>To be honest, it really wasn’t that big of a deal. More of a formality than anything. He sat outside, had a glass of wine, read a book engrossing enough that he could ignore any noises, and then was kicked out by his very embarrassed best friend. He signed some papers that the archbishop had handed him on his way out of the reception and gone back to his room. All in all, not the weirdest night of his life.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain winked, “The only thing I remember last night was you Thea.”<br/>
<br/>
They entered the room which was, unsurprisingly, empty. The low table in the center of the room and the credenza were covered in meats and pastries with a handful of dried fruits mixed in.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain wasted no time making himself a plate and lounged on a small sofa. Feeling reasonably sure they were alone Dorothea grazed while piling her own. Popping a muffin into his mouth Sylvain smirked “I want to mark the momentous occasion where I am awake before Felix Hugo Fraldarius”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Wrong! You weren’t. ” Annette peeked her head out from the doorway, as if she was not confident enough to enter her <em> own </em> sitting room. She went to give Dorothea a hug, jostling some of the plates but keeping her top free of more than crumbs. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You have a good morning?” Sylvain wriggled his eyebrows.<br/>
<br/>
Annette blushed, flustered “HA HA Sylvain. I’ll have you know I <em> did </em> have a good morning. Thank you for ASKING.” She began to make herself a plate with such intensity that Sylvain worried she might crack it.<br/>
<br/>
Dorothea and Sylvain’s eyes met and they both tried to keep from laughing.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop bullying my wife” Felix stood in his doorway looking far more put together than the last time Sylvain saw him. Certainly tired, but at least dressed.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah! I’m his wife! Defend my honor Felix!” </p><p> </p><p>Oh goddess. His best friend was married. Felix had a <em> wife </em> . Who he was <em> laughing </em> at and smiling at even though there weren’t any swords in sight. </p><p>“So did you two have fun last night?” Annette asked sweetly.<br/>
<br/>
Dorothea choked on her tea. Sylvain patted her on the back, trying, and if he was being perfectly honest, failing not to laugh.<br/>
<br/>
Annette looked confused for a moment and then reacted as if she wanted the floor to swallow her whole. She stammered out in embarrassment,<br/>
“Oh no! The party! I meant the party. The Wedding! Did you have fun at the wedding?”<br/>
<br/>
“Goddess Annette! One day into married life and you’re giving Sylvain a run for his money.” Dorothea teased </p><p> </p><p>Annette buried her head into Felix’s shoulder “Make them stop” she mumbled</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot how insufferable you two are together,” Felix said flatly<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain would <em> not </em> beam at the insinuation that they were together. Which he guessed they were. Kind of. It was unclear.<br/>
<br/>
“You know how I know Felix is in a good mood?” Sylvain stage whispered to Dorothea “He’s not yelling at us yet. I like not-a-virgin Felix, we should keep him around!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix groaned “You’re exhausting” </p><p> </p><p>“By the looks of it I’d say Annette is the exhausting one” Dorothea whispered back </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to make some tea. Would anyone else like some tea?” Annette jumped up, running over to the corner.<br/>
<br/>
Felix turned his head to watch her, a small smile cresting his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
He looked so <em> content </em> . Felix couldn’t even muster up the energy to be mean, and Sylvain was sure he deserved more yelling than he had received. Sylvain knew he should stop teasing, that he was moments from ruining an adorable little morning. But at the same time he had <em> exactly </em> one chance to make his jokes and he wouldn’t squander that opportunity. Felix could pay for the privilege of being happily married with a little embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Their teasing was cut off by small groups arriving. Mercedes was pulled into a corner by Annette under the pretense of making tea- though Sylvain had never known tea preparation to involve quite as much hushed conversation and giggling.<br/>
<br/>
Ashe and Ingrid chatted about updates on their respective territories, and prodded Sylvain into discussing the situation with Sreng.<br/>
“Oh it’s a mess. Too many resources put towards the war for too long- they’ve gotten too comfortable. I want to negotiate but unfortunately I’m answering to an asshole so… anyone want to assassinate my father? He’s only got a minor crest, he’s getting on in years, and I’ve got the relic so… Easy pickings for anyone here if I’m being honest.”<br/>
<br/>
“I truly would not recommend you say such things my friend” Dimitri entered the room, followed by Marianne and Dedue.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain went to stand, courtly manners and all, and realized he had been holding Dorothea’s hand. The casual affection threw him through a loop. How long had he been doing that? </p><p> </p><p>Felix noticed, “Oh for His Highness you’re suddenly all propriety?” </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain laughed, “I know too much to respect <em> you </em> Felix. His highness on the other hand…” </p><p> </p><p>Dimitri shifted uncomfortably. “Please just use my name, we’re in private” In the months since Sylvain had seen him last Dimitri had begun to grow into his authority, but he still wore his title as if it were a size too large.<br/>
<br/>
Ingrid slammed her plate on the coffee table, “Can you two quit this and fight it out later? This is the first time we’ve all been together since the war ended.” </p><p> </p><p>Sylvain couldn’t help but smile at her. He was staying in Fraldarius for another day and was sure Felix would drag him to the training grounds eventually. Rumor had it Felix had been up to his eyeballs in work being a Duke of a territory that was, politely, in shambles. Sylvain had never really stopped fighting after the war. He might actually be able to beat Felix in a spar… That sounded fun actually.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re upsetting Ingrid, apologize! This is a happy day! You both got some last night, I don’t know how you’re both this tense!” Dorothea went over and wrapped her arm around Ingrid’s shoulder, giving a little wink to Sylvain.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain tried to meet Felix’s eyes, but Felix was blushing bright red and staring at the floor.<br/>
<br/>
Dimitri found an empty bench and sat with Marianne. <em> Huh </em> That was awfully close for Dimitri. His relationship with Marianne was... well… confusing to Sylvain. They had grown close during the end of the war and they too seemed to be heading towards a cute little courtship. They hadn’t rushed like Felix and Annette- becoming queen of a recently reunited Fodlan was far too big of an ask for a woman as shy as Marianne to rush into. </p><p> </p><p>But Sylvain had never seen a relationship that was so <em> sexless </em> . Sure, plenty of nobles refrained from premarital sex because it was <em> technically </em> against Faerghus law and if your family had desirable land someone else with a crest and a tenuous family connection could make a morality claim that you couldn’t inherit. Hell, Felix and Annette had courted for a <em> suspiciously </em>short amount of time before getting engaged. But it was as if Dimitri didn’t even have an inkling of why a couple might rush to get married. Had he even kissed her? </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dimitri, see I can be casual and disrespectful, are we going to be celebrating you next?” </p><p> </p><p>Dimitri looked at him blankly. “Celebrating? Me?”<br/>
<br/>
“You know… you, Marianne? That happening soon? You two look cozy.”<br/>
<br/>
Marianne gasped and hid her face in her hands. Dimitri’s eye bugged open. “That is very forward Sylvain.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been accused of worse. Come on! We’re old friends, tell me! I care about you! When do you get to talk about something other than politics” He was pushing buttons again, but Dimitri was a hard nut to crack and was so <em> cute </em> when he got flustered about girls. It reminded Sylvain exactly why he had a little crush back in school. So oblivious and earnest. The Felix well of embarrassment had been cut off for the moment, so now onto his other childhood friend (the one who was least likely to punch him, at least).<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain strutted up to Dimitri and Marianne and sat on the coffee table in front of them. Legs splayed wide, leaning into their space. He was exuding mischievous energy but riling Felix up hadn’t quite scratched his itch- nobody had gotten angry with him yet and he didn’t know quite why but he <em> needed </em> it. It wouldn’t feel normal, like a proper nostalgia trip, without someone (hopefully, many someones) yelling for him to stop. </p><p> </p><p>Dedue gave him a quizzical look from where he and Ashe had been creating pairings with the breakfast spread, but let him continue. Sylvain really considered this one of his best skills, getting a sense of where everyone was at in the room, how much further he could push. Dorothea was talking to Ingrid and pretending not to eavesdrop. Felix had joined Mercedes and Annette and was patently ignoring him. Okay, he could work with this.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh um… We’re not formally together. We are privately, as you know. My adoptive father knows about the two of us, but we wished for this to be only known amongst our friends for the time being.” Marianne offered bravely.<br/>
<br/>
“There is too much to do for us to be distracted by the pomp of a royal wedding, yet at the same time it would be insulting to many of our most loyal citizens for us to marry privately. So we shall delay until the newly united Fodlan is in a palace of stability and prosperity.” Dimitri explained, placing his hand over Marianne’s.<br/>
<br/>
“What if that’s years from now? You’d wait years?” Sylvain asked, somewhat appalled. They were talking about marriage as if it were an inevitability but had no urgency of the actual <em> marriage </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Ferdinand is doing an excellent job in his own territory, and I am hoping he can expand his work to the rest of old Adrestia. Holst Goneril is every bit as capable as we had hoped, and along with the efforts of Lorenz and Margrave Edmund the former Alliance is thriving. I am hopeful it will not take so long. Yet you know I can be far too optimistic in these matters.” Dimitri explained.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain itched, much as he complained about his responsibility, he missed politics. Like pieces on a chess board- he could see who of his old allies would be ready to forge a new Fodlan. Hell, it had been his suggestion to give Ashe control of Gaspard territory. His father strapped a lance to his back and sent him to Sreng with orders to kill on sight. His talents were wasted up north.<br/>
A thought for another time. For now…<br/>
<br/>
“But you’re in no rush to be married? At all? No <em> urgent needs </em> are coming up?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sylvain I never knew you to be such a romantic,” Marianne smiled</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just wondering when I’m going to get to drink myself silly as First Man at <em> your </em> wedding you know?” Sylvain smiled and winked.<br/>
<br/>
“Sylvain that is a kind offer, yet I always imagined I would give Dedue the honor, as he has watched over me all of these years,” Dimitri said diplomatically. </p><p> </p><p>“But Dedue isn’t married!” He exclaimed, turning a few heads. A little sick satisfaction coiled in him from the attention. </p><p><br/>
“I do not understand. You are not, yet you acted as First Man for Felix. I thought we were adapting the tradition for our more forward thinking age?” Dimitri looked puzzled.<br/>
<br/>
“Dimitri, do you know what a First Man is?” Sylvain asked sweetly.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes Sylvain. They are your second should there be violence and your witness besides. They are given the honor of signing the marriage confirmation. I believe it is wonderfully symbolic, noting the truth that marriages include the friends of the individuals. And therefore I really admire Felix for shirking tradition and choosing his best friend, no matter your objections to marriage for yourself”<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain wanted to scream that Dimitri had him wrong, that in fact, Sylvain was fully in favor of Marriage and had proposed just the night before. But of course, Dorothea had said no and Sylvain couldn’t actually ever get what he wanted.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Dimitri… buddy… no. It’s about what happens <em> after </em> the wedding.”<br/>
<br/>
Marianne’s eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Well well… She understood just fine. Leicester didn’t have the same kinds of rules as Faerghus, someone should have explained that to Marianne. Not his job… Or… exactly his job.<br/>
<br/>
“Sylvain please just say what you mean. Clearly you know something that I do not.”<br/>
<br/>
“Dimitri your First Man has to be married because he has to prove consummation.” </p><p> </p><p>Dimitri, at least, had the grace to blush.<br/>
<br/>
“But how would someone… Prove that?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dimitri you know sex isn’t just you two going into a bedroom and hugging right?”<br/>
<br/>
As he said it the couple froze in place, it was if they were stuck in that moment. It was painfully awkward to watch. Poor things, he couldn’t stop himself.<br/>
<br/>
“There are noises that make it fairly obvious to an outside observer. Particularly for a new couple who have no clue what they’re doing yet. It feels good, too good to stay quiet. Obviously, but you make noise Dimitri. Beds make noise too, if you’re doing it right. People are even louder. You moan, bodies hit against each other. You communicate if you’re a good partner, which I know you would be because you’re so damn considerate. Sex is noisy your Highness- especially if you’re enjoying it. That’s how even outside of a door you can make a pretty good guess when it’s happening.”<br/>
Sylvain had raised his volume just enough that the entire room had dropped the pretense of ignoring him and were staring in outright awe. Or disgust. It was hard to tell the difference sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The silence stretched just a moment longer.<br/>
<br/>
“I see. Well. I did share a wall with you at the Academy. So I guess I am aware of such things on an intellectual level.” Dimitri could not hide the blush on his face, even if he tried to appear as if he was stoically processing the information.<br/>
<br/>
Marianne stared openly, her mouth agape.<br/>
<br/>
“Well Sylvain must have not been very good if you didn’t know what was going on for a <em>year</em>.” Felix said from across the room, arm around Annette.<br/>
<br/>
The room burst into laughter at Sylvain’s expense. Sylvain mimed being struck, but grinned regardless. Tension dissolved- Felix had struck the final blow with arguably his weakest weapon, words.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Honestly, Sylvain was impressed, he rushed over to Felix to tell him as such.<br/>
<br/>
Breakfast resumed and with the awkwardness diffused Sylvain was able to actually enjoy himself. He got just a hint of something going on between Mercedes and Dedue that he made a mental note to ask Annette about later, but remained blissfully distraction free.<br/>
<br/>
As breakfast stretched far too late into what could reasonably be called luncheon, everyone begged off to their responsibilities.<br/>
<br/>
Deciding that he would choose to ignore his father just a bit longer, he walked Dorothea back to her room to pack. She didn’t have government business here, she had an Opera company to run and was due back in Enbarr immediately. </p><p><br/>
“For what it’s worth… I’ve never found you lacking,” She joked gently. </p><p>“Felix has sex three times and suddenly he’s the expert.” Sylvain elbowed her in the side. </p><p>Dorothea laughed again and lingered outside of her room for a moment longer than was strictly appropriate midday. </p><p><br/>
“I do want you to come see me in Enbarr. I… I need to know for myself too. I need to be able to trust myself. I want to know that every time you leave I am counting down the days until I see you again.” She had grabbed his hand again.<br/>
<br/>
“I will. I’ll be there opening night of the Mittlefrank season, even if I get disowned for trying it. Even if I have to leave in the middle of a battle just to make it on time. Even if-”<br/>
<br/>
“No need to be so dramatic. Just... Write me. Come see me. Don’t stop… Don’t stop asking. If that’s what you want.” It wasn’t fair to call Dorothea shy, yet in the moment no word fit better. It was as if she was embarrassed to ask for love.<br/>
<br/>
Sylvain knew the feeling well. They would manage this, together.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m never going to stop asking you to marry me Thea. Not until you say yes. I might even ask after, just to be sure.”<br/>
<br/>
Dorothea kissed him softly.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay. Good. Today it’s a no. But keep asking.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
He would. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That would be 5 proposals by my count! </p><p>Hostile Sleeping is a real thing and I just truly believe Sylvain would have developed it as a defense mechanism at some point. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>